


Mutants In Seoul

by OthelloVonRyan



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28614534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OthelloVonRyan/pseuds/OthelloVonRyan
Summary: The Ninja turtles move to a new home and find that their past has followed them.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Deep in the ever lit up city of Seoul, past all the honking, yelling, threatening glances, hateful words, intoxicating scents of food carts, restaurants, bakeries, and the sirens of daily life on the streets, the hidden and heightening crime rates, drug wars and murders. Even beyond the hectic lives of the power-hungry business people and the trodden underfoot.

There was a disgusting environment none of the city dwellers knew about or had forgotten long ago. A mysterious home, holding a handful of living creatures just as odd as itself. This environment the bizarre creatures lived in was cold, slimy, reeked of death, disease, and rot. However, this will not be the place we will be focusing on, further down through the half-circular tunnel is an entrance to a train station, long emptied out due to multiple unexplainable malfunctions and a cave-in on one end of the tunnel.

This place had not been empty for the past month or two. There were a total of five creatures living in the abandoned tunnels; these beings were human-sized, ranging from 6'2 to 4'10

These creatures were currently in a large room within the train station, a few old carpets and rugs had been sewn together to create a softer surface for this group. 

The tallest and oldest creature was a human-sized brown rat with black and white markings on its snout; it wore a maroon kimono and carried a jade topped staff to steady his ever-weakening legs.

The rat was the teacher and father of this little group. This creature was known as Master Splinter, Father, or Sensei. The rat was walking around the carpeted flooring, studying the other creatures he called sons.

The second oldest was a seafoam green terrapin like human with dual swords, a deep blue mask, and two ocean blue eyes to match. This turtle was the leader and the calm one. This turtle loved to have everything in order and place, though not quite as much as the second youngest. He loved to do everything correctly and to the letter, if possible.

The blue-clad terrapin was known as Leonardo, or Leo for short, he was crouched low to the floor, his dual katanas holding back the rough force of his attacker, he clenched his teeth as his muscles strained with the effort. "Back off, you don't always have to win." Leonardo hissed softly under his breath.

The third oldest was a deep forest green with neon green eyes, sais, and a blood-red mask to match his temper. This specific turtle was the hothead and muscle of the group. This turtle was not one to be messed with. He had a very short fuse, and the littlest things set him off, though he had a very rarely seen soft side.

The emerald green turtle was known as Raphael or Raph. He growled angrily as he used all his force to push the older turtle down, his sais locked with the katanas. "Yeah, actually I do, Leo. That's what this training is about. Winning. Every. Single. One."

Leonardo glared at the younger and glanced at his opponent's stance out of habit, though he knew from experience that it wouldn't be the best. The older smirked and swiped the short turtle's legs from underneath him, then pinned him down with a knee on his plastron and the blunt side of his katana against the dark green scales. "No, you don't." The blue-eyed turtle whispered softly, then stood up once he heard their Sensei call their match in his favor.

The fourth is the second tallest of the group, the intelligence of the team; he was an olive green, svelte, carried a Bo staff, had a deep understanding, curious auburn eyes, and a royal purple mask. This turtle was the second youngest, the inventor, and the physician. He loved learning and creating new things; he was continually studying everything and everyone when he found the chance to do so. He absolutely had to have everything in a particular place; everything had to be even and perfect; he had discovered he had OCD when he was little and honestly didn't mind.

The Bo wielder was known as Donatello, Donnie, or D. He skidded to the side with a yelp, recoiling his left arm and leg away from the attack. He jumped out of the way from yet another attempt, he dodged multiple times and swung to stop the weapons aimed at him. He leaped into the air and landed a few feet away, a hairs breath away from the edge of the carpeting. A leg stretched to the side and a hand firmly on the floor to steady himself, his staff resting on his outstretched shoulders and carapace as he glared at his opponent.

The fifth and final creature was a lime green color, the shortest with bright baby blue eyes, freckles spread across his face, and an orange mask. He wielded a pair of nunchucks that could change into two Kusarigama chains. The youngest was just as curious as for the fourth, though he had a different way of showing it. He was the most energetic and the loudest of them all. He loved just about everything and almost everyone, as long as you don't hurt his family.

The youngest and final member of the group was known as Michelangelo or Mikey. He had been using his nunchucks to attack Donatello, he smiled brightly and giggled at each strike. He yanked his nunchucks back and caught them. "C'mon D. You have to attack in order to get me." Mikey bounced on his heels, watching the older turtle, studying his every move.

The purple-clad turtle sighed and stood, taking a few steps away from the edge. "Yeah... I know. But so do you." He chuckled softly and ran at his brother.

Mikey shifted and twirled his nunchucks, knowing his opponent would swing from the left. He jumped just as he swung and landed squarely on the taller turtles shoulders, he wrapped his legs around his neck and grabbed the belt to steady himself as the older stumbled in surprise and fell to the floor, receiving a startled shriek from the fallen reptile.

He jumped off once the rat called the match, he helped the fallen turtle to his feet, and all four knelt in front of the rat and awaited his feedback. 

The rat studied them for a few minutes, stroking his long goatee. He locked eyes with the second oldest of the boys. "Raphael, you are letting your pride and anger getting the better of you. You MUST control your anger, especially in this new city." He continued on once the red-clad turtle nodded in acknowledgment. 

He then locked eyes with the second youngest. "Donatello, you are still over-analyzing your opponent. You must learn to calm your mind." He moved on once he had received a confirmation.

The rat sighed softly and studied them. "You are dismissed. Please, my children, be very careful here."

"Hai Sensei." The boys bowed, then left their training room to prepare for patrol.


	2. Chapter 2

The day was fading, the air cooling, streetlights flickered on as their light sensors detected the lack of light; all of Seoul was settling down for the night as the inhabitants rushed to their homes or even to their night shift jobs. Stores and buildings with decent times were closing up as the last customers left to head to their various destinations. The intense sounds of the city faded to a mere echo of what had been.

A small group of teenagers exited a theater. They laughed as they described their thoughts of the entertainment they had viewed not too long ago.

The shortest of the group smiled his rare, yet sweet smile plastered on his pale skin as the laughter of the others filled him with joy. He stretched out tiredly and grunted softly as he swung his arms at his sides, then shoved them in his pockets, picking up his pace to catch up with the others. He huffed and blew his coral blue hair out of his face; it was obnoxious how quickly it grew, but he honestly wouldn't have it any other way. So why was he complaining? Because it was fun and gave him something to do.

The three youngest boys ran around as they chased each other, laughing, running, and being childish; the second youngest shrieked in surprise as he was tackled by the other two. His shrieking laughter echoed through the emptying streets as the two tickled him.

"J-Jimin-H-Hyung! J-Jungkook! St-Stop!" He squirmed and begged breathlessly. This boy had a gentle, but very defined 'V' shaped face, ending in a gentle soft curve at the chin and start of the jaw. He had very sharp and childlike features, though unlike his smooth baby-like face, he had a voice more profound than the ocean itself.

The oldest of the three boys stood up, laughing and pulled the youngest off him. "Don't start a fight you can't win, Taehyung." His smile brightened, and his eyes followed the motion. This boy was the second shortest of the group; his wild strawberry cream pink hair covered the rest of his vision. He helped Taehyung to his feet and drew his oversized furry baby blue jacket closer, shivering as the night air dropped a few degrees.

The youngest frowned and pulled off his jacket and put it on his Hyung. "There you go, Jimin-Hyung." He smiled and hugged him. "All warm now." The youngest’s naturally black hair was wild and a complete mess from the cold winds that had started to blow and torment those with light clothing. The boys’ hair framed his angular face; his big eyes sparkled with excitement; his smile was bright and constantly present.

“Hey! You kids coming!? We’re headed to the cafe! Hurry up before it closes!” The third oldest called back to the other four as they continued down the street. This boy had a very defined jawline (as did the others), this made his facial structure a little longer than what was considered normal; his profile stretched a little further out than most, though made fun of, it complimented the rest of his features. His nose was absolute perfection, his almond eyes perfectly centered on his face, and his lips turned into a heart as he smiled.

The oldest cheered along with the others, there are countless ways to describe him, but the most accurate would be that he is perfection at its finest. From his symmetrical face to his perfectly toned body, his broad shoulders, his cheery personality, love of anything food, and his full lips that would tempt anyone if they got to close -- he was every girl’s dream man.

"Yes! Let's go before they close! I hear they have a special deal today!" The oldest grabbed the two beside him and pulled them along. 

The middle child and the leader laughed as he quickened his pace to keep up. "Seokjin-Hyung. Slow down! Not everyone has long legs as you do! We have to let the others follow." The leader's dimples could kill, his monolid eyes sparkled with joy and excitement as the three walked quickly down the street.

"That may be true, Dongsaeng, but if we don't hurry, they'll close, and we'll never get to see the special," Seokjin whined as he quickened his pace. He could see the building and the lights were still on.

The other four other boys quickened their pace to keep up. At the end of the block, the said building was still open for the time being. Seokjin paused in front of the door and fixed his hair that had been caught in the wind. He walked in and greeted the employee who had been cleaning tables. 

"Hello, and good evening. We were hoping we could eat here before you close?" The oldest studied the interior. It was a small restaurant with a few tables here and there, a bar in the corner, and one or two booth tables.

"How many in your party?" The woman glanced up as she finished sweeping. She's been trying to close, but having a little more business never hurt anyone.

"Seven. They're almost here." He flashed a smile.

The bell on the door rang as the others entered. Hoseok glanced around, his eyes wide with awe. "This place is so cute!" The other boys' eyes widened as they walked in.

The woman smiled and put the broom and dustpan away. "Come with me." She grabbed a handful of menus and led them to one of the booths. After they sat down and settled, she brought them their drinks, then left to give them time to go through the menu.

The boys murmured amongst themselves as they studied the various items of food on the menu. Their quiet chatter didn't last long, and soon they were laughing loudly and joking around with each other.

The woman returned once they were ready to order, and once they finished, she bowed respectfully and left to prepare the food.

°~~~~~~~~~~~°

An hour and a half later, the boys had finished and were headed to their dorms. The second oldest paused at a Koi pond close to their dorm room and crouched beside it, watching the graceful fish quietly. He enjoyed the boys’ rowdiness but sometimes just needed some peace and time to think or, better yet, to sleep. 

He turned his chocolate gaze to the night sky, watching the stars glitter and shine as brightly as they pleased. A small content smile appeared on his pale face, his monolid and double lidded eyes closed as his smile grew ever so slightly. He wanted to be like these fish or even the stars, to be free. To do as he wished to and shine as brightly as he could; to share his brilliance and love to the world if they were willing to look up, watch and learn; to give people hope for a better, brighter future. Hope that they could do anything and everything they wanted to not give a single crap about what others thought. He wanted the world to learn to love themselves. Their flaws, weaknesses, strengths, everything. He wanted the world to be happy with themselves and not compare or judge others.

He hated how tormented everyone was. He could see their pain, fears, and how scared they were; he could see right through their fake smiles and laughs. He hated how he could see when someone's family was starting to fall apart, and he hated how much self-loathing there was in the world. How much pain and heartache there was. How desperate people were to hide their true selves behind masks and strained smiles. But he could see past everything in an instant; after all, he was doing the same thing, wasn't he?

His frown faltered as a tear ran down his cheek, but he opened his eyes to wipe it away quickly. He glanced at the fish and let his pale fingers run along the back of one. "Not a word to anyone." He warned the fish and stood, blowing his sugary white hair from his eyes. He glanced around and slid his hands in his pockets before heading inside.


	3. Chapter 3

A flash of a shadow, the skittering of gravel falling from the rooftops toward the empty alleyways and streets below him. Four barely audible pairs of running feet dashed across rooftop to rooftop, the owners of the pair's feet separated from each other to scour more of the vast city. 

The second shortest jumped down from the rooftop and grabbed onto a lampost, perching on it like a bird. His baby blue eyes narrowed as he scanned along the street; They caught sight of a flash of movement so sudden; he had to tighten his grip around the cold metal to keep his balance. Once composed, Michaelangelo pulled out his Nunchaku and jumped, twirling in the air for his own entertainment before he landed. Smirking to himself, he stealthily followed the suspicious shadow, his nerves excited for a new chase after weeks of nothing.

He followed it down twisting roads, dodging and weaving through closed food stands, randomly parked cars, jumping over dumpsters, and slumbering homeless people on their makeshift dwellings. He suddenly skidded to a stop as a slivery-purple light flashed in his peripheral vision. He turned on his heel, toward where he thought it was. He felt his heart skip a beat in fear; he knew that light! He glanced back to where he'd seen the figure run off. If this light were what he feared, then that shadow would have to wait. He pulled out his second weapon and went after the purple light.

⚚~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~⚚

The second oldest patroller grumbled under his breath as he scanned the street below him; he was so bored he was about to make some trouble himself if something didn't happen soon. His head whipped to the left quickly, staring intently down a darker than the typical street. He'd heard something that shouldn't have been... here, not in this city.

Raphael grinned and jumped to the next building, headed for the noise's destination, his adrenaline already coursing through his stocky body. He ran across rooftops, searching for the strange yet welcoming sound that he could have sworn he heard.

He slowed to a stop once there, standing in the middle of an abandoned intersection. He turned around, searching for anything out of place. He growled and threw his sais to the ground.

"Dang it! Of course, it's gone now! You're too slow, Raphael." He grumbled as he scooped up his discarded sais, shoving them angrily into their holsters, and plopped on an empty bench. "People need to slow down so I can catch 'em and beat 'em up." He muttered under his breath. "Why can't people be slow like in New York?"

His mutagen eyes glowed a bright neon green in the streetlights, almost like a source of light themselves. He sighed through his nose, running a hand down the back of his neck. His eyes turned to study a building with a gated yard a few buildings down. His brow furrowed in concentration, then he slowly stood up -- it smelled odd, definitely not something you'd find in this place. He flicked his tattered mask tails over his shoulder and stealthily crept to the gate and sniffed again.

His eyes widened in surprise; it smelled like the very sludge that created him -- he knew that scent very well, even if his nose wasn't as good as his brothers. He pulled out his sais and jumped the gate, following the smell past a koi pond; he paused at the front door and peered into a window.

"Why the shell is it in here? Kraang wouldn't be in a building this fancy," He grumbled to himself. He grabbed his phone that surprisingly still worked. He put it in between his teeth and scaled the building not to be seen by the humans. Once settled, he typed out a message and sent it. 

Now all he had to do was wait.

⚚~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~⚚

The oldest of the brothers perched in a heavily leafed cherry blossom tree, studying the quiet streets of Seoul. He loved the scent of the blossoms, the calm twinkling lights, the soft, warm air against his scales. This place was huge, but still more calm than New York. Sure he missed their home; he'd been born there and spent over eighteen years there. But this place, the people were calmer, and there was a lot less street noise here. He closed his sapphire eyes as he inhaled the sweet scent of a bakery, preparing goods for the next day.

The blue-eyed turtle scanned the street one more time, waiting for the bakers to toss out their expired food, hoping to grab something before the humans or other animals did. He jumped down a few minutes later, running through the alleyway to search the dumpsters there for something, anything to bring home so they could get some energy for tomorrow. The eldest searched, becoming desperate as his hunger threatened to take over. He snatched a half moldy loaf of bread and crouched in a corner, half dusting off the filth, and shoved the bread in his mouth, devouring it before searching for more sustenance.

He jumped in surprise when he heard a loud noise and a flash of bright light. Leonardo stared wide-eyed towards the direction of the sound. He glanced at his belt when his phone buzzed and checked the message; his face paled, and he bolted off to the location he was sent, running to his brother's side.


End file.
